


A Court of Peace and Quiet

by afaereader



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afaereader/pseuds/afaereader
Summary: After all the mayhem, after all the unforgettable things that have happened in ACOWAR, here you have a little fic about Lucien and Elain after the war and how their relationship progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Lucien’s POV _

 

It was odd that he stood there before his father, his real father and barely was able to realise it. He'd known Helion for a while as Tamlin’s emissary he'd gotten to know a thing or two about Helion but he'd never viewed any of the things Helion had done as — well as if the man was his father. It had been approximately two weeks after Helion had come to him, it seemed that Helion himself had been needing that last little bit of confirmation in a way. Confirmation they weren't able to get aside from the fact that Lucien’s skin was indeed a few shades darker than those of his — what was it now? Half brothers. Perhaps it was easier having Helion as his Father, that way he wouldn't have to think that his own Father had meant to cause him so much pain. Had meant to get rid of the woman he loved. Though inevitably it did mean that the loss had been for nothing. 

 

Not only was the struggle of this new secret prominent, an aching had formed in his chest when he'd informed the others he'd spent time at Day Court. Because his mate had in no way protested, she had just looked at him in that way of hers that made him hurt. He knew he couldn't blame her and that she was in every way too broken to even love him the littlest. But to see her watch the Shadowsinger with admiration had also been part of the reason he'd felt the need to simply go. He'd let her love and do whatever she wished but that didn't mean he needed to torment himself by watching. There was no need at all. Sometimes he wished to thank Azriel for helping Elain and sometimes he wanted to choke the dear life out of him for even as much as breathing her way. He never let Elain see those moments though but the crippling jealousy and the fact he wished to make her happy were too overwhelming. It seemed that at least he and his father shared the knack of not going after the woman they loved. Even if Lucien had the certainty of the Mating Bond. Even then.

 

“Lucien.” The voice of Helion was clear as he spoke and the male had raised an eyebrow at him. Thinking about Elain always tended to make Lucien forget he was in conversation. 

“Yes?” Lucien’s voice was rough as he tried to remember the reason for all of this, for his arrival. 

“You were informing me as to why you needed a place to stay.” Lucien’s fiery red hair fell before his face as he looked down, could he tell Helion the reason that he needed somewhere to stay. Should he admit it? 

“I just wished to spend time at Day Court, I had never gotten the time to actually see it’s beauty.” The most diplomatic answer he could get out of himself rolled off his tongue. Lucien knew that Helion did not believe him, he could see as much in his eyes but for the first time in forever the joyous male stayed silent. If only because he sort of was aware what was the reason his son came. Certainly Helion did not wish to be reminded of the fact they shared the same fate.

“Then I hope one of my servants can escort you to one of the rooms with the best view.” Helion said and waved over to a pair of servants that stood in a large doorway which seemed to be embedded with tiny golden rhinestones that reflected the sunlight.

 

Lucien merely nodded, not uttering a goodbye and still in Night Court attire. It had grown on him, but that did not mean he did not long for the green tunics he had once worn in Spring Court. Even if he had left it, had left Tamlin for Elain. She was the reason he had left, it seemed that his mate was driving him to places he had never imagined. Perhaps one day he could see this place as his home. But with the feeling all of this gave him he doubted that would be so, even if Helion was more than welcoming. Less welcoming than usual but that most likely had to do with the fact that this was an unlikely situation. Within moments he reached his room and as promised the view was gorgeous. The clothes he was given were, well odd. It was true that Helion wore these clothes too. The reason to it though was a mystery to him, a big mystery to be honest. As the servants left he peeled off the dark purple shirt and black pants given to him on his departure. 

 

The white fabric was light and it actually managed to give him the feeling of being naked. He could barely feel the fabric on his skin and in the days after he had first put on the tunic, he had to look down to check whether he actually was clothed. He rarely spoke to Helion, not only because he was still confused about what it meant to know his real father. But because he was still struggling with the fact Elain was nowhere to be found. It was obvious she wouldn’t be, that the sweet lingering scent off her hair was not the first thing he picked up. Despite knowing better he sometimes hoped she could be here. 

 

Lucien was moping and the entirety of the Day Court could know it. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Elain’s POV _

 

In the days after Lucien had left Elain was painfully aware of the fact it had been her, her doings that made the beautiful red haired male depart. She knew even if she rarely looked him in his eyes, the gold one always making her feel too much and nothing all at once. It made her sad, that he had been hurt like that, but above all she felt a twinge of anger every time she saw it. No one saw, she did not want anyone to see so Elain kept her face blank. Not sure what to do with all of the feelings she was silently building up inside of her. She did not mean to, but after all that had happened it seemed to her that she could not share what was on her heart anymore. Did not think that Feyre or the others thought her problems were big enough to be listened to. After all it had only been heartbreak and mayhem that sent Elain into this empty state. 

 

“It has gotten worse Rhys,” Feyre’s soft voice broke the silence in the other room. “Now Lucien has left she won’t even look at me.” 

Rhys’s soothing voice replied to her, “give her time, not everything heals quickly. You should know that Feyre.” 

 

Elain could not bare to listen more, not when she heard the slight rustle that was caused by Rhys stroking her sister’s face to comfort her. While Elain was happy that Feyre had found him and had managed to be happy with him she for one was not sure if she had to torment herself by listening. It was not that she did not wish Feyre to be happy, it was just that she felt so lonely herself. Even more so now that Lucien had gone away. Azriel was there to soothe her often but even she knew that there was nothing other than friendship between them. He helped her through hard moments and he noticed it when she felt horrid. Something that was immediately proven the moment she left the library, most likely letting Feyre and Rhys know she had heard, but she met Azriel on her way out. 

 

“Is there something on your mind?” Azriel never started the question off by asking is something was bothering her or whether she felt bad. He always kept the options open even if her grave expression would be able to say enough. 

“I just feel awfully confused.” Elain admitted then trying not to meet his eyes, she did not know if she could say everything to Azriel. Did not know whether he meant more with his friendliness that she wished to accept. While Azriel was a decent male she could not bear to hurt him if he in fact did see her as more than a friend. Something she doubted, doubted more than anything. 

“Is it anything I could help with?” The male asked, he always kept his wings close to himself ever since she had stroked them in wonder and he had shuddered telling her that was far from pleasant. She had not dared to ask anyone why it was so uncomfortable. 

“I doubt so.” Elain told him, “thank you though.” And with those words she moved past him, he was smart enough not to turn and ask her what it was. He just went on, perhaps to go to Rhysand, she did not know. Could not get herself to listen where his feet were headed. 

 

She was still not used to her new body, her senses were heightened in every way. She knew which books in the library had been touched by who. She could smell how long it had been since someone’s last shower. It was infuriating in a way, though why she did not know. 

 

It continued and it continued and the days dragged on, she could feel a pull. A pull to someone who was far away, someone who would not come back for a little while if ever. It was weird but while at first she had thought that with the distance she would feel better. Feel less attached, it seemed to do the opposite. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Lucien’s POV _

 

It was so much worse, so much worse he had to be apart from her. So much worse that whenever he saw someone that looked a little like her his heart jolted, only to feel disappointed when it was not her, not Elain. There were few that looked like Elain in the Day Court, almost none actually so that did make his situation better. The palace was being transformed into an even fancier place than before. Even more extravagant. Lucien knew it was Helion’s birthday but he had no knowledge of all who were invited and while he hoped Elain would come, he doubted so though. 

 

He heard a little too late the Night Court entourage had arrived and despite knowing better, despite he did not want to get his hopes up he hurried to the common area. She was not there.

 

It hit him like a brick that she had not come even when he was here, it really had to be one sided after all then. Part of him had wished she could feel the pain their distance brought him too, but it wasn’t there apparently or she could bear it while he could not. “Evening.” He greeted them then and Feyre embraced him, she was the only one but he understood. She joked about his new clothing being like a giant towel, which made Cassian howl with laughter. His previously tanned skin was even more tanned than before. Then it hit him that Azriel smelled overwhelmingly like Elain, as if she had moved to embrace him before he left. 

 

Why that hurt was clearer to him than ever, she had not even said goodbye when he had declared he would go. She had not even blinked. It made him wonder if he had made a mistake in leaving the Night Court. He shielded his thoughts from Feyre and Rhys, his face probably said enough about his disappointment. He did not need them to see his actual sadness and longing. Therefore he did not ask why she had not come, only left the room after that quick welcome. 

 

As fast as his feet carried him he went back to his room, after having smelled her on Azriel it seemed the world was taunting him. He could smell her with every step and he was mad because his senses were just fooling around. Making him smell the one he wished he could call his lover.

 

Lucien opened the door to his room seemingly distraught and there she sat. He blinked, even more confused with the sight of her than her smell. “What are you doing in my room Elain?” He asked her standing in the door opening watching her sit there perfectly still. The first few moments he was sure she would not reply. 

“I came to see you.” Elain seemed hesitant to phrase it that way and he was still confused even though his heartbeat picked up the slightest and he hoped she was not yet skilled enough to pick up on that. To know what that meant. 

“Have you waited for a long time?” He inquired not daring himself to ask her why she had come to see him, not sure he was ready for whatever answer that was coming. 

“Only for a little,” Elain said and while she said she had not waited long she had been here for about an hour. But she did not dare tell him such thing. 

Lucien picked up on her lie and was confused why she would lie about it, was it so he would not feel bad or was it because she was not willing to admit she would wait so long for him. He did not dare tell her that he knew she was being dishonest. “If I had known you were here I would have come sooner.” While it was nothing but the truth he could feel himself recoil, he had not meant to tell her this. Not meant to overwhelm her with all that he felt, he would come to her first, always. 

“It is alright.” Elain assured him and it was, not only had she been able to spend time alone and taking in his scent. She had been able to prepare herself for seeing him again. It made her weak in the knees when she saw him in that tunic, it was good she was sitting down. His arms were so muscular and his skin kissed by the sun like never before. Elain was not invincible when it came to her attraction to him, to her mate. The words felt unfamiliar. 

Lucien stood there in the door opening and they both seemed to not know what they were doing. What they should be doing and what was proper. But he closed the door behind him and stood with his back against it. “Is there a reason you are here Elain?”

While he did not sound hostile or whatever she felt her heart skip once, “I have been feeling miserable.” She admitted then to him. Her eyes meeting his and she could see the confusion in him, could even feel it radiate off of him. 

 

It had to be impossible, that Elain had missed him. Had felt miserable because he was not present. She would not have said this had it not been true, had it not had to do with him. She could have told any Night Court member this and they had fussed over her, had cared for her. But she was telling him and he could only guess it was because he could help her with it. After all they were not close enough for it to be about anything other than that mating bond that kept tugging on their heartstrings. 

 

“Is there a way I can help you?” He asked, his russet eye focused on hers. 

Elain nodded, seemed to nod. “I don’t know how the whole thing works, the senses, the overwhelming feelings..” She trailed off silently, “it is just that I feel this constant tug, toward you.” Elain admitted and she had felt too horrid to hide it, aside from that she knew he could feel it too. That he seemingly was more troubled by it than she was, or at least that is what she had heard Cassian whisper to Rhys after Lucien’s departure. She knew that it was not to be mean or whatever, it was just stating the facts. With how stoic she had been and how empty she had felt for a long while, she did not blame anyone for thinking she did not care for Lucien and to be fair. Beyond the fact she wanted him in a way, the feelings, well they were not there. 

Lucien seemed to still slightly due to her words, either not believing them or not having expected her to be so forward. Lucien did not come forward, the red haired male did not wish to push her limits and his to be frank. He did not know how he could be close to her and not feel the urge to caress her face only to just feel how soft her skin was. “I think that is what the mating bond entails.” He said silently to her. 

She nodded at that, sighing a little. “I think we should start with getting to know one another..” She offered and that earned a vigorous nod from Lucien.

“I think that would indeed be a good start, I would be honored Elain.” He said with a light smile and she flushed and hopped off his bed. Goodness she could barely believe she had actually moved to sit down on his bed. 

 

The words she had intended to say were lost on her when she stood before him, she shook his hand because she had no idea what else to do. “Thank you,” she said then with a light smile. “I should go to Nesta. In case she gets worried.” Elain offered up as an explanation for her departure. 

“Alright, goodbye Elain.” Lucien moved to open the door for her and she stood in the doorway for a mere second, she smiled and waved him goodbye only to move away down the hall to get to Nesta. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Elain’s POV _

The days after that initial conversation had made her feel lighter than ever, but not as brave as she had been the second she had stepped into Lucien’s bedroom only to sit down on his bed. While Nesta had suspected where she had come from that very evening Nesta had not voiced it to Elain. Elain had not said anything either yet because she knew how protective Nesta was. She had not even spoken of what was obviously present between Cassian and her sister. Had not thought it was her business.

 

Elain was up early for breakfast the next day, leaving her bedroom which she shared with Nesta. A slow yawn slipped past Elain’s lips as she saw that breakfast was served, it probably was magically preserved. When she grabbed the two slices of toast she heard someone enter the room behind her. She turned her head only to spot Lucien, a slight smile gracing her. They could get to know one another over breakfast. That would be nice. “Good morning Lucien.” Elain greeted then and she turned back to her toast. Missing the moment that Lucien stared at the girl before him awestruck. 

“Morning Elain.” He murmured then, studying her carefully, the way she stood. The way her shoulderblades flexed when she moved to lift her plate. Her peachy skin a masterpiece, he was so taken with her and he wondered if every male felt this way about his mate. Or that he had possibly gotten luckier than any man in meeting Elain.

“I assume you came here for breakfast. Can I serve you anything?” She asked then turning her head again and by that time Lucien had schooled his features again into a perfect smile. 

“It is alright, I can get myself something.” He promised her and moved to stand beside her, his whole body alight with the sensation of being so close to her. It was stupid, it was so stupid but it was so pleasant. He got himself oatmeal and she asked him if that was all he was going to eat and when he said yes she threw a pile of berries onto his oatmeal. 

“Stay healthy Lucien, come on, get your fruits.” She mused and she felt so free to do this even if they had not spoken much previously. It was just that this, him, it was a perfect distraction. 

Of course he would not protest anything she did, he knew she meant well. The best thing was that she meant well for him and Lucien felt young, really young all over again. “I will get my fruits, only if you will too.” He said and he moved to get a tiny bowl full of strawberries and a fork. “This is your daily intake.” He said and she rolled her eyes teasingly only to take it from him. 

 

Their conversations might not hold any value relationship wise, but the fact he could just talk to her. That he could sit down next to her and hear her munch on the toast and whatever she had put on it. It was not that he did not care what she ate or something, he just really did not know what was on her toast. 

“What do you have there actually Elain?” He asked her as he was genuinely interested in what she liked to eat, or just in general what she liked. 

She shrugged, “I only know that it is really bitter.” She mused then. “It is not that good.” She added with a soft chuckle, “I just liked the color.” It had a slightly golden hue to it. 

“Is that even edible Elain?” Lucien asked her then and she made a face, which kind of showed she had no clue at all. “Let me taste.” He said then and he took a bite from her only to make a face. “Are you sure this is not candle wax or whatever?”

“It is a delicacy you barbarian.” Helion noted as he strolled in the room watching Lucien and Elain with a light smile. It probably had to do with the fact that when Lucien was anywhere near Elain he seemed to be another man. The grim expression was gone from his face and even if Helion was growing still accustomed to having someone to worry about he was picking it up quickly. 

“Helion I do not wish to offend, but it is not my taste.” Elain piped up and honestly Lucien thought with every moment that he was with her he had hit the jackpot. The gentle way she told him that it was not her taste, why it brought him such joy. He did not know. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Lucien’s POV _

Just like that breakfast they kind of seemed to orbit around one another. Elain always acknowledged him with a slight smile that brightened his entire day. Sometimes she came to sit on the couch next to him to read a book, pretending all was normal. Even if the two of them were sitting together while the rest was off exploring the city. The Night Court had been here for one night now, she had smiled at him five times. It seemed that counting the times she smiled at him gave him some sort of purpose. 

 

They tended to seek each other out, he tried to keep himself on the low though. He did not want to push her into any direction she did not wish to go. Lucien had done nothing special for Helion’s birthday, while Helion loved the attention and such he had assured Lucien he did not want a present and that his presence was enough. It had taken a little while for Lucien to realise it was because he was his son. While Lucien knew he was, it was just, it was still new to him. The Night Court had gifted Helion something shiny that had not caught Lucien’s eye. All that had caught his eye was Elain. Clad in a golden dress, she was mesmerising. She always was but usually he could keep himself from ogling her the whole time. Had more restraint than this. He did not think he had ever seen Elain in something quite so extravagant. 

 

He had been glared at by Nesta once he had torn his eyes away from the beauty that was Elain. But his restraint was just a mess, she was beautiful and he could look at her forever. It was an evening full of dancing and Cassian had claimed Nesta the moment the first dancing song had started. While she had groaned in dismay she was still dancing with the winged male, three songs later. Lucien suspected that her not enjoying Cassian’s avances was merely a ruse, but as he wanted to keep himself intact he did not mention it. 

 

“You should know I wore this dress to match you.” Elain said with a smile that made his stomach turn to mush. He had been so focused on keeping his eyes off her, to make sure he did not stare at her. He had stopped realising where she was. Which meant that as for right now he was simply startled by her presence and most importantly her words. 

“To match my what?” His tunic was white. A brown belt with intricate patterns kept it all together. He looked somewhat unsure. 

“Your eye silly.” She said reaching up to gently run her thumb down the scar that was beneath his eye. Lucien inhaled deeply, the soft touch of her fingers. Fingers that weren’t entirely soft due to gardening work she had done, it was perfect. It ended too soon, because Elain had pulled back. Probably fearing she had overstepped her boundaries. 

Lucien did not know how to reply without begging her to touch him again, so his features slid into an easy smile. “You can never go wrong with gold.” He commented then, and his eyes traveled over her innocently. He obviously was trying not to let any of his feelings show, and trust me, there were plenty. 

Elain had not put much thought in what matching him might insinuate altogether, she was just not someone who overthought those things. She had wanted to wear this for him and therefore she had done it. There was no shame in that, at least not for her at least. “I know right.” Elain countered smiling at Lucien and then she looked at him expectantly.

Lucien was a little too taken with her dress and just the whole situation that asking her to dance did not come to mind. Until she watched him with those big eyes of hers, clearly waiting and he stumbled over his words trying to ask her for a dance. “Would you perhaps, dance? With me?” It was messy and he felt more foolish than he ever had. He never had trouble conversing with beautiful women, usually he could pretend to be gruff and they would come to him. But with Elain he was sure he was the one that wanted her to come to him the most. 

Elain nodded, her features bright with a child like excitement as she took the hand he had extended to her. She did not know any typical Fae dances but she suspected that Lucien would lead her through it and that he would not mind would she falter. “Excuse my dancing, I only know the common dances from the Human Realm.” She said to him, she had not bothered to dance ever since she had turned into a Fae. She had not wanted to, but now she could not imagine anything other than dancing with him.

Of course he gave her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know it was alright. Then she was swept into his arms and they danced, fleeting touches. Unsure smiles but above all it was wonderful, Elain felt faint when the song ended and it was way too soon. She knew he thought the same but neither of them felt confident enough to utter something to keep them together. She was aware of where his hand was placed and when they stood still and dance partners found each other they parted. Elain too overwhelmed to utter a goodbye and she only smiled as she left the red haired male standing there. His eyes focused on nothing but her and that golden dress.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very short one, also a chapter to warn you that if you prefer no kink you should step out now

_ Elain’s Pov _

She woke at once, it was not because a sound had woken her nor had it been anything near the usual suspects. The reason she woke so suddenly was because of a dream, the warmth that had filled her entire body had colored her cheeks and quite frankly the rest of her face, a bright pink. It was not a dream she had had before, the dream had not even been a thing that had been on her mind before. But it had been there and it left her sitting straight up in her bed, gently fanning her cheeks and throwing the covers off herself. 

 

She could not believe it, she had dreamt of him, Lucien, and how. 

 

The thing with Elain was that while she knew it had only been a dream, she was not able to look him straight in the eye whatsoever. Her heart actually flipped when she saw him, the poor male had no idea.

 

It was time for them to leave now, Elain knew so and while it would ease her obvious embarrassment. She felt - well, sad, she did not want to leave Lucien. No matter how embarrassing she found the whole ordeal. 

  
  


“Would you consider allowing me to stay Feyre?” Elain was careful in her words as she came to her sister. 

“Elain, I am not your keeper, you can go wherever you wish.” Feyre replied then gently placing a hand on her sisters. “Did I ever give you the impression I would not allow you to do what you wished?” Feyre seemed genuinely troubled at this. 

“No of course not, no it was foolish of me to think so. I know you mean the best for me, I just thought it would be better if I asked.” Elain said then feeling rather ashamed she had implicated that she felt trapped in whatever sense. 

“Is it because of Lucien?” Feyre asked and while often her sister was less thoughtful she seemed to try to be - well helpful. 

Elain did not know whether the color her cheeks colored said enough about why she wished to remain. “Partially, it is not simply because we are Mates. I just wish to get to know him better, I heard he was your friend before.” Elain said.

Feyre nodded, “he still is, though times have changed, I have changed.” Feyre explained to Elain then and it was the truth. 

 

Helion agreed to Elain’s request to stay, granting her her own room. Of course the High Lord was aware of the fact that now he was doing both members of the Night Court and his own son a favor. Aside from that there were few things that Helion did not do out of friendliness. It did not trouble him to have Elain stay, therefore he would not make a problem out of it whatsoever.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Lucien’s POV _

It was three weeks after she had chosen to stay, three weeks and yet he still felt like a fool every time they crossed paths. The fact she had stayed, had chosen not to leave with the rest of the Night Court entourage had surprised him more than pleasantly. There was no summarizing all that went through his mind. Many times he had dined with Elain, many times they had gone on picnics and while they grew closer emotionally it seemed both of them were unsure how to take it any further. Elain had no idea what she was supposed to do, and while the urge to kiss Lucien had come to her more than once she feared she might ruin whatever had started. For Lucien however it was a constant troubling thought that she might push him away. He told himself that he could wait, that he could abstain from it no matter how tempting she was. 

 

Lucien had barely been seen reading nor anywhere near the library in Spring Court, but it seemed that Elain had an inkling of Feyre’s love for books. Therefore the female was often found in the sunny library that had more books than one could dream of. And as Lucien was often seeking her company though he did not wish to be obvious about it, he wandered there often. Waiting for Elain to perhaps come pick up a book so he could strike up a conversation. Though spending free time in the library also meant that to a certain degree he would have to do something there. So he went to find whatever book he had seen Elain read last.

 

So there he sat, halfway through a book. A part of him had forgotten he was waiting for Elain. It was amusing to him as Elain had written in the book. Why she had done that was an utter mystery to him but she had scribbled words and thoughts close to it and therefore it felt as if he was reading with her, as if she was telling him everything. He wondered whether she had forgotten to erase it or whether countless of books in the library held little scribbles like these. 

 

Lucien was sitting cross-legged in the huge chair, because the back of the chair only reached below his shoulders and the sun was coming from behind him. He looked like an etheral being, it is what made Elain stand still as she walked past the door of the library. The sunlight almost making that chair into a throne. Her head tilted somewhat to see what he was reading and then she froze. That was not a book he was supposed to read at all - especially when it came to the annotations in the later chapters. 

 

“Lucien!” She said then and hurriedly walked over to him, she hoped the damage had not been done already. 

 

The male looked up at her, seemingly confused about the whole matter. Though he seemed more than glad to see her again. “Is there a problem Elain?” He asked as she leaned forward and seemed to look at the book in slight worry. 

 

“Yes - No, maybe.” She sputtered, she could not forbid him to read on, to continue it. But goodness how could she explain, without mentions certain chapters, that she would ber very embarrassed would he in fact read on. 

 

“That seem to be all the three possible answers to my question,” Lucien said with a light smile then and he wondered what troubled her so much. Not for once did he think the book, did he think it was a problem that he had read what she had. 

 

“I know,” she muttered and then felt herself flush. “It is just, that book, that book you are reading. I haven’t finished it yet.” She explained, her heart skipped as she told the lie. Aside from that he was pretty sure he had seen her finish the book. 

 

“Elain, you are aware I can tell when you lie, yes?” Lucien commented then and she flushed a crimson red and then she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. But it wasn’t that she was angry she did not know how to explain herself. She made a sound of frustration and covered her face to hide the redness, all Lucien could do was watch as the female before him seemingly felt more and more embarrassed with the minute. “Elain..?” He offered then and she just sighed.

 

“The chapters near the ending have more detailed graphic explanations on - gah - you know.” She muttered softly, “I think part of me did not want you to know that I read those things.” 

 

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, “oh.” He said then almost stupidly, “well Elain, sweetheart, you are aware that that is quite alright, right?” He wondered what her little comments would say on those scenes. It was for all the wrong reasons but he did want to read on badly. 

 

“Oh Lucien, please do not read it, I will be far too embarrassed.” She said then and it was obvious that his mate felt miserable about the whole ordeal. So he put the book on the side, laying it on the table without even as much as memorising the page he had been on. If she really did not wish for him to continue on he would not. 

 

“Then I will not.” He promised her, “any more books I should beware of?” Lucien asked with a light smile trying to lighten her up.

 

Elain grunted in protest and went to sit, though the thing was that the only place she could sit was his lap. But it was exactly where she sat. Why she was doing this he did not know, though he guessed at the fact that it might be the sheer embarrassment. “Oh please do not start, what you must think of me.” She was still that lovely shade of crimson and she laid her head on his shoulder.

 

It seemed that her embarrassment on all of it had made her looser, though she wished to hide and the only place she could do that was to bury her face in the crook of his neck. 

 

With soft strokes he gently caressed her soft hair, unsure whether it was what she wanted but she relaxed into him and therefore he supposed that they would be quite fine. “I just read those books because I am curious, I see the appeal of it.” Elain said softly and it was barely audible as her lips were inches away from his skin. 

 

Her breath against his skin, it was maddening, the hint of the fact she was curious about getting physical. It was that he had years and years of practice on his restraint and keeping his tone in check even if he was surprised or even nervous. “As I said Elain, that is quite okay.” He promised her then silently as they sat there. 

 

“You have .. right?” She asked him then. 

 

It had not occurred to him that there would be a time she would ask him about this. So while he was schooled in expecting the unexpected and dealing with it. He was completely floored when she asked. It took him a moment, though he nodded. “Yes I have.” There were good memories to it and bad ones, but that would remain the way it was. He would not burden her with all that had happened and he regretted. Perhaps sometime he would, though not yet. He was not ready to reveal that part of himself. Lay bare all that he was, and all that he had endured. He often wondered what Feyre had told Elain, Feyre knew a lot about him. Tamlin had of course spilled all Lucien’s life secrets to his lover back then, though Lucien had not felt alright with that. 

 

“Was it nice?” Her voice was soft and it occurred to him that she had completely stilled within his arms, waiting for his response. It felt weird to her, because a part of her was jealous. She did not even know who he had slept with, should not care. But there was a part of her that wanted to lay claim on him, he was her Mate, he was hers. 

 

Lucien blinked, unsure what to reply to her. “I assume the sensations differ when it comes to the female and the male experience. But I have enjoyed my .. experiences mostly.” He said then to her. “It can be nice for the female too, very nice.” He said then to her, talking to her about this. It made him want to tell her all about what he could do. What he would do would she allow him to, but he did not. He could not, not yet. He was not mad, was he? 

 

Elain was silent for a moment and he did not know what would come next, he had no idea. “Do you know how to .. well .. excite a female?” She was hesitant and he realised that they were on very very different territory. 

 

“Yes, I do. I think at least.” Lucien said then and her questions were becoming more and more dangerous.

 

“Do you find me attractive?” Was what she said moments later. It shocked him she would even ask such a question. Lucien was utterly and completely enthralled by every piece of her. She was all that he wanted, both in the physical as in the emotional way. 

 

“You have no idea how attractive I find you.” Lucien said then to her softly. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

_Elain's POV_

It would be the biggest lie in eternity to say that Elain had not been thinking about Lucien and had been turning the conversation over in her pretty little head multiple times. She had asked him if he could turn someone on and the embarrassment that now flooded her made her wish to curl into herself. She had not been intoxicated so there was nothing other to blame that her own curiosity. The same went for her asking if he found her attractive, “I must be mad.” She muttered to her reflection. Perhaps she was in a way.

Her eyes met the reflection in the mirror and she touched her cheek, still disbelieving the sheer beauty that came with immortality. But then again, she had seen Lucien and he was wonderful looking. Even if some might turn away due to the eye, but the golden eye did not not bother her whatsoever.

 

After they had spoken in the library she had said he could read the comment, if he skipped the 234th page. In some stupid whim she had written something down about them, but she could not admit it. Only specify which page he had to skip entirely.

That was all she could do really. Elain just did not want him to know that she really did want to see his chest and whatever else hid beneath his clothes.

 

Elain had no real purpose today other than pick up a new book in the library and read by the spectacular fountain. To say she was a little bit disappointed not to find the red haired male in the library was an understatement. She seated herself on the side of the fountain.

 

After a little while of reading and writing she heard footsteps only to smile as she turned her head toward them. “Lucien?”

“Yes Elain?” Lucien replied with a light smile then and joined her on the edge of the fountain. “Missed me?”

Neither of them knew how to be anywhere close to comfortable with the other as they were on this fine line that they did not know how to cross at all. “A little yes.” It was more of an instinctive reply for her than anything else. She showed him a tiny smile, “do not feel too pleased with yourself. I know we saw each other yesterday - I just.. Well whatever.” She chuckled not sure how to justify her words to him.

“I missed you too, no need to explain Elain. It is quite alright.” The male assured peeking over at her book to see what she was reading. In that movement one of the clips for his tunic slipped. Accidentally? Hmm.. who knew?

 

Whatever it was Elain was faced with a partially bare chested Lucien, who had gotten even more tanned than before in the sun of Day Court. She almost choked, “you did read it!” She breathed accusingly.

“What? Oh - ha yes.” Lucien chuckled softly, “I thought you had said 246th, but when I came to 264 I realised I got the number switched.” He said with a small smile. “But this was an accident, though all you have to do is ask Elain. I would be more than happy to share myself with you.”

In a way it was meant teasingly but it was serious too and that was what made their relationship so utterly confusing, they both wanted one another.

Elain felt like she could not breathe when he said that, mostly because she was so inclined to just tell him. To just go for it and follow the feeling that was twisting in her gut. “Okay then,” Elain said and set the book down. Unsure how to begin or where to even start with the exploration of Lucien’s body. But she started with his lips, Elain had never thought she would be the first to draw him in. But here he sat bare chested and glorious, and she just knew he would never kiss her if she did not make the first move.

 

So she tugged him close and let their lips meet. Her left hand on the back of his neck, and the other braced on the chest she had gotten so worked up over in the first place. When she kissed him it was just right, the taste of his lips fresher than she had thought. She tried to figure out what he had eaten earlier to give this kind of taste, but she was soon brought off of that when Lucien kissed her back.

Lucien was not often flustered but Elain had been so quick and he had not for a moment thought she would take him up on that offer. When she did though it was as though the sun started to shine a little brighter.

Without any restraint or thought the two of them opened their lips for the other, it was obvious it was not a first kiss for either of them. Lucien devoured her lips the moment he had realised what she was doing. He tugged her into his lap, while he was not crazy steady, he just wanted her there badly.

Lucien claimed her mouth by gently exploring ever part of it with his skilled tongue. Elain let out soft sighs of pleasure, goodness - their first kiss and they were obviously working off whatever they had been building up.

When she sighed so softly Lucien felt very a desperate need for her build up but he ignored it, this was their first kiss and he wanted to properly court her. If Elain would even let him, it seemed that she was the one that was making all the moves here.

Though when she moaned silently, he was taken so off guard he gained slight moventum and tumbled right back into the fountain with her on top of him.   


“Oh. By the Cauldron.” He breathed with a laugh. Lucien was amused, but he did hope they could continue that sometime soon. “That is bound to cool us right off, especially you.” Lucien could not help but slip the teasing remark in as she was on top of him in the water. His toga and his hair were soaking wet, but he would figure that out later surely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has been a while but i mean,, maybe someone out there has been waiting for a long time idk.. it isn't long tho but more kink than i have given yet

Lucien’s POV

As the two of them had ended on top of one another in the fountain Elain had laughed till she cried, especially after his amusing comment. And as she was so adorable and had a laugh that made him chuckle too they had laughed for a long while before she had spoken up all too seriously and had told him that they should get changed. 

At that she had moved off him and straightened her clothes, then she had helped him up and had cast one glance at his wet chest before turning and telling to follow her. 

“You said you wanted to share yourself with me..” He heard her say as they stood in her bathroom, she looked at him through her lashes. Even if Elain felt shyness creep up she still acted unfazed in a way. Perhaps it was the way that Lucien watched her, so intently, so full of patience. He could not help it really.  
“I do, I meant it jokingly. But if you want to take me up on my words. I will do as I said - with that I mean share myself.” If she would be pleased to see him naked, then he felt no qualms. Even if he wanted to see her naked just as bad. But patience was key.  
Elain bit her lip as she watched him in his tunic and then sighed in defeat, “fine, okay, please bathe with me Lucien.” Elain then said.  
It made his eyebrows rise, but he could also feel something in him spark. Because a bath meant they would both be very naked, it meant he would see her naked and his eyes slid over her form. He had allowed himself to imagine what was under those clothes often. The perky breasts she no doubt hid - he swallowed. “Alright.” 

As the two of them were fools they were both unsure how to even begin that and this time it was Lucien that took the upper hand as he moved towards her, cupping her cheek. Brushing a kiss against her lips softly, it was barely a touch. But he knew that they would trip if they got too into it in here. “Want me to undress you?” He breathed against her lips.  
“Yes…” With those words a new type of intimacy he had not yet shared with her flowed through his veins. His hands travelled to her waist, slipping over the yellowish fabric that was sewn into a dress. He undid the lacings in the back, their lips still inches apart and he was aware he could not feel her breathe and halted.  
She exhaled slowly and pressed a kiss to his lips, she was just nervous to be naked before him. It however did not mean she did not desperately wished to be exactly that though.  
With that he pulled the final laces apart, in the meantime her hands had started to drift too the slightest. Reaching for the belt that held his tunic together, Lucien was rather easy to undress actually. Because when the belt fell so did the rest of his clothing and while he was wearing something underneath as for underwear he was behind on the whole undressing thing until he slid the fabric off Elain.  
It was exciting, exhilarating and he could feel his heart stutter in this moment. He had wanted to court her properly and yet here he was. Indulging her in this moment, because he too, wanted nothing more than this. He would settle for just watching her, he would be happy to just sit back and enjoy the view. Appreciating what was given to him rather than take action. Despite what he wanted eagerly.  
When their clothes fell away under eager and quick fingers, the bath had filled up. One of them had been smart enough to let the tub fill as they had begun undressing one another. Lucien reached out to pour some scented oils in, then offering her a hand. For the most part the male had distracted himself with the gorgeous sight of her. His eyes wandering over the curves of her body, the perked nipples before him. His hands - lips even, ached to touch her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am amused with myself because i originally wanted to write a lot of smut in this but it is more fluffy because i needed context. SiGh the context is lowkey 10 chapters ((: sorry if you came here for the smut

Chapter 10  
Elain’s POV

It was in a way nerve wracking to watch him watch her. The way he seemed to take in every detail of her. Was this what it meant to be mates? To feel so utterly bare the world seemed to stop spinning. She could not break through the spell of their moment, her cheeks had started to color. She wished to know what he thought, whether he thought she looked good. Even if such things never mattered to her. “Any comments?” The laugh she let out was nervous enough to show him what she was feeling. 

When he noted her insecurity, the male reached for her chin. Making her look at him, the feeling of his rough palms made her heart flutter. She looked up at him and then mused, “the only reason I am silent is because I have no words to describe how dearly and deeply I desire you Elain.” 

She swallowed, all that she had felt coming up. Only now this slight hint of insecurity had faded she felt confident enough to focus on his nudity, the strong arms, the muscled abdomen. When he noticed that her gaze had strayed from his face, a smile hinted at his lips. “Let’s get in the bath, I think that otherwise the water will be cold.”

Her nod came with a soft smile, “yes, you are right.” She then said, “you get in first.” Not that she did not trust the water, but she wanted to sit in his embrace and that was more easily attainable when he got in first.

The male indulged her, moving in first. The water soaking the ends of his hair as he jokingly attempted to take up the entirety of the bath. “I doubt you will fit Elain, unless you come sit on me.”

With a blush and a hesitant rolling of her eyes she came in. Sitting in the gap between his legs, she fidgeted with her hands. Nervously playing with them as she was not experienced in this, not used to touching him and being nude. What had Feyre said to her, she barely recalled as it was more than troubling when she had heard. Feyre had said that it could be awkward and that Elain needn’t worry about it. She was with her face to him as he sat up, allowing her more room. “Are you alright..?” The words were hesitant but it was just to make sure they were on the same page and that she was not feeling badly. 

“Yes, sorry. It is just that I have no experience and you have plenty.” She admitted and when she spoke again she added.”I know that should be no problem but I just would hate to disappoint.” She had been brave and teasing earlier. But that was when she had still worn her clothes. 

Lucien smiled, gently tugging her closer. “Please, you are the only female that is my mate. I am terribly frightened you are not as attracted to me as I am to you.” He said, the words falling from his lips.   
“I am plenty attracted to you Lucien,” she said softly and while she usually was not too eager to admit such thing. Now she felt like she had to. Because she wanted to make sure he knew. She wanted him to know she desired him. “I really am,” her lips met his then. Basically crawling into his lap while doing so.


End file.
